Mrs. Parker and the Doctaparatorious Paradox
'Mrs. Parker and the Mrs. Parker and the Doctaparatorious Paradox '''is an episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock. Audio Episode audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Colonel Tick-Tock - Craig Cackowski *Trick Clock - Hal Lublin * Robert Benchley - Mark Gagliardi *Dorothy Parker - Annie Savage *Harry Houdini - Joshua Malina *Woodrow Wilson - James Urbaniak *Groundhog Gal - Autumn Reeser *Narrator - James Urbaniak Guest Stars *The Timekeeper- Karen Gillan Musical Guest *Weird Al Yankovic Plot Colonel Tick-Tock visits June, the 20th Century, the deathbed bedroom of Dorothy Parker, where the other members of the Algonquin Four stand watch. The other three explain to Tick-Tock that they tried to explain to Dorothy Parker that she is about to die, but she didn't understand. Dorothy takes a nap, instead. A temporal anomaly can be heard, and Trick Clock explains that right now in the past, a time share has been placed in Dorothy's chrono field. Dorothy begins fading away slowly, while Houdini asks how something can happen both right now but in the past, causing Tick-Tock to lose a window of opportunity. Tick-Tock waves his question away saying it's all "Timey Blimey Tick-Tockery, darling!" The Algonquin Four insist they get to go help, but Tick-Tock says they're already in the past so they can't go. Tick Tock and Trick Clock head to the source of the disturbance. Now in New York in 1921, it's just days The Algonquin Four got their powers. The last time they saw Tick-Tock was just after he left them at the beginning of ''Hey Caesar! ''This is their first battle together as a super-team. Groundhog Gal arrives from out of the ground, threatening to kill everyone in New York City with her giganticized creatures for spurning them. Trick Clock says Groundhog Gal is not responsible for Parker's time shift. Using teamwork, the four nearly defeat Groundhog Gal without Tick-Tock's help. Suddenly, everything freezes in time. The Timekeeper arrives, and Trick Clock is not able to scan her to tell what she is. She says she is a Dodecacephalon from the Doctaparatorious District. This confuses Tick-Tock, as he thought the Timekeepers were restricted to the Klerb zone from the Zetalon station, but the Timekeeper says the Zetalon Station has been gerrymandered to the Sleed. Dodecacephalons have been hunted nearly to extinction, as they tend to cause extinction events to densely populated planets. Tick-Tock says they're the closest thing they have to monsters in the galaxy. The Timekeeper says she isn't there to make the planet go extinct, but is instead is there to take Dorothy Parker to be a living battery. Tick-Tock says the Timekeeper can't have Dorothy Parker, as Gabrielle "Gabby" Groundhog (aka Groundhog Girl) will be victorious in destroying the surface world of Earth if there isn't a super strength superhero to help defeat her. Thus, the Timekeeper ''will ''cause an extinction event should she complete her plans. The Timekeeper she says she doesn't care. Tick-Tock has Trick Clock resume the time flow for the Algonquin Four. Tick-Tock explains that the Timekeeper is evil, but the Timekeeper says she's not evil, and just needs Dorothy Parker to act as a battery in her ship as her ship is out of energy and she's trapped here. Also the temporal engine is keeping the man she loves, Jason, alive. Her ship was damaged escaping the Doctaparatorious district and the persecution of the Sleed. She says she and Jason don't care for extincting planets, they just care for each other. Tick-Tock is touched, and says he'll help her, but won't say ''how, ''as he's already done it. The Timekeeper thanks Tick-Tock for his help, but says that she and Jason ''will now have the taste for extincting planets again with Jason being well, and will do so in Tick-Tock's name. She heads back to her Shift-Ship gleefully. The Algonquin Four ask Tick-Tock if he made a mistake, but Tick-Tock says he not only empowered the ship but put a homing beacon on it to tell the Sleed right where she is. The Sleed shortly explode the Timekeeper's ship, releasing the Earth from its time hold. Groundhog Gal continues to threaten the Earth now that time is back to normal, but Dorothy Parker quickly beats her up and ruins her plans. Groundhog Gal escapes back underground, so Tick-Tock heads back to Dorothy Parker's deathbed. Dorothy says her last words to her dearest friends, and dies. Tick-Tock says that though this is her deathbed, for him, it's just the beginning of the adventures they'll get to have together. Historical Information *Doctor Who *The Algonquin Round Table Notes *Theme Song performed by Weird Al Yankovic *The closing episode theme is the long-form ending with the Colonel Tick Tock Additional Theme Song Lyrics. *This episode is a part of the TAH 8-Year Anniversary Special *This episode is partially a parody of Doctor Who, which Karen Gillian starred in for two and a half seasons as Amy Pond Continuity This is the 120th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Something Wicked This Way Is and the next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - The Thing From This Same Planet! The previous episode in Colonel Tick-Tock canon is #100 Hey Caesar!, and the next episode is #154 Horse Play. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on March 2, 2013 and released on June 3, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Colonel Tick-Tock episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:March 2013 segments Category:Alternate theme songs